There is information system which distributes servers (information processing device) providing service to a terminal in wide area. The server provides the service for a terminal located in a domain (also called as cover area) where the server targets for the offer of the service. In the information system, for example, an edge server located in a short distance from the terminal provides service to the terminal concerned. In this way, response time of the communication processing makes shorten.
When the terminal moves and comes in the cover area of a second edge server which is different from the first edge server which provided service to the terminal, an edge server providing the service to the terminal is changed. The server providing the service to the terminal deploys the information (called as service information) about the service to use when providing the service to the terminal. Therefore, shift processing of the service information occurs when the server providing the service to the terminal changes.
For example, patent documents 1 and 2 disclose the information system which has a plurality of information processing devices and carries out processing about the moving terminal.